They Didn't Know
by doodlegirll
Summary: COMPLETE! They said he would never walk again. They said he would paralyzed. But they really didn't know.
1. What's goin' on?

They Didn't Know

_They said he would never walk again. They said he would be paralyzed. But they really didn't know._

**A/N-** This fic is set in the book but I gave the ending my own happily ever after kind of ending. I hate it that Pony lost his best friend and other buddy so I changed it! Hope you like it! It's set in Pony's POV.

Chapter one- What's going on?

I climbed the stairs of the hospital for the second time that day. I hated the quietness of the hospital because it's always scared me, but I don't mind it now. Not since I started seeing Johnny everyday. His burns were still bad, but they were slowly healing. He had been that way for over a month now and his strength was very slowly coming back. Dally and I thought he had died and Dal was still recovering from the gunshot he got from the police after he pulled his unloaded gun. He had been allowed to go home and he always asked about Johnny, but he never came to see him. I guess he just hated seeing him that way. I hated it still, but that didn't stop me from going to see him. The doc said he would have died if we hadn't been there for him. He slipped into a coma after me and Dal thought he had died, but when we brought Dallas to the hospital, the doc found us and told us what was going on.

But the best thing that had happened since we heard Johnny was going to live was the court hearing. Both of us were found not-guilty because it was self-defense. We had gone to tell Dally when we heard that Johnny was waking up and boy, did we run fast to his room! I walked down the hall. I knew my way around now. And everyone that worked on that floor knew me, too.

"Johnny?" I whispered as I walked into the room. You could never tell if Johnny was sleeping or just resting- he did both a lot lately.

"Yeah?" He asked and I was happy to see he was wide awake.

"Hey." I said. I went and pulled up a chair next to his hospital bed.

"What have you been up to today?" He asked.

"Nothin' much. Darry had to work and so did Soda so I was home alone." I answered.

"Welcome to my world." Johnny said with a grin and I knew he was feeling better.

"Dal come today?" He asked. He was always asking about Dallas. I guess he wanted to know if his hero cared enough to come see him.

"Nope. But he told me to tell you hi. He's still at home. Probably at the lot." I answered.

"Didya walk here, Pony?" Johnny asked when a clap of thunder shook the hospital room.

"Naw, I rode the bus." I said. Darry woulda killed me had I walked here in the rain.

"Why don'tcha get up and close that window, I'm freezin'." Johnny said and I climbed outta my chair to close the window that was across the room.

"It is kinda cold in here." I said as I closed it. The storm was getting to be a good one and I hated to shut it, but we couldn't risk Johnny getting sick.

"Thanks." Johnny said as I made my way back to the chair. On my way back, I accidentally hit Johnny's bed and hit his foot, too.

"Ow, Pony, that hurt!" Johnny said. Then he looked at me with the biggest look of shock and surprise that I almost laughed. I froze. Johnny wasn't have supposed to feel that! He was paralyzed from the middle of his back down where the beam in the burning church had hit him. So how could he know I accidentally hit his foot? And how could he have felt it?

"Johnny! You felt that?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I did, Pony." He said, not taking his eyes off of his foot.

"But how…" I started to ask.

"I dunno, Pone, I don't know." Johnny answered.

"See if you can move it!" I said. Johnny looked from his foot to me, them back at his foot. He moved it.

"Holy! Move the other one!" I said. I saw the sheet move where his left foot was.

"Can you feel them?" I asked.

"I guess I can if I'm movin' 'im!" Johnny said. He carefully moved his feet again. How could this be? The doc said he would be paralyzed! They said he would never walk again! Did they really know?

"Johnny! Don't you realize what this means!" I asked.

"I think it means I'll be able to walk again." Johnny said.

"It does! I'll be right back! I gotta tell the gang!" I said and ran out of the room leaving Johnny staring at his feet.


	2. Surprise surprise

Chapter two- Surprise surprise!

I ran all the way in the rain. I didn't think about getting wet or what Darry might do to me; I had to tell the gang! I ran up to the front door and swung it open. Darry looked up from his newspaper.

"Ponyboy Curtis! You're soakin' wet!" Darry said and I knew he was mad, but that didn't stop me from telling him the news.

"Darry, where are the others?" I asked.

"Soda's sleepin', Dal's at the lot, Two-Bit's outside somewhere, Steve's at work and I'm right here talkin' to you." Darry said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Why?"

"Darry, it's Johnny!" I said in a rush.

"What is it, Pony, is he OK?" Darry asked.

"He's fine! But you gotta see this!" I said.

"What is it, Pony? For god's sake, what is wrong?" Darry asked me.

"Nothin's wrong, but you just gotta see this!" I said. Darry shrugged and followed me.

"We ain't goin' all the way to the hospital in the rain, Pony. We're takin' the truck." He said and we climbed in. I was soaked through, but I didn't care. Johnny could feel his feet! He would walk again! Darry pulled up into the hospital parking lot and we ran to Johnny's room. Johnny grinned when he saw us.

"Did Pony tell you?" He asked.

"No. Johnny, what is it?" Darry asked.

"Look!" Johnny said, pointing to his feet. Darry's eyes looked to where Johnny was pointing. Johnny moved his feet. Both of them at the same time.

"Oh my god." Darry said. His mouth was hanging open and he looked at Johnny.

"I can feel and move my feet again, Dar!" Johnny said happily. His big black eyes were dancing with excitement. He would be able to walk again! I was as happy as he was.

"Pony, I'm goin' to get the rest of the gang. You stay here with Johnny." Darry said and was gone.

"I hope he finds 'im all." I said, sitting back down.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Well, everyone's in a different place at the moment." I said.

"Just like us. We've never really stayed in one place too long." Johnny said and I had to agree. We were always moving around. From my house to the lot. From the lot to the movies. From the movies to the Dairy Queen. Suddenly, Dallas shot into the room. He was wet from head to toe and I could tell he had been running.

"Johnny!" Dallas said, huffing for breath.

"Hey, Dallas!" Johnny said, grinning. "Whatcha doin' here?" Johnny asked.

"What do you think I'm doin' here? I came to see you! Darry saw me on the side of the road while he was on his way to pick up the rest of the gang and he told me to get my butt over here so here I am." Dally said. "What's the big emergency? I thought you was hurt or somethin' had gone wrong."

"Look, Dal!" Johnny said and pointed to his feet. Dally watched with his mouth agape as Johnny moved his feet under the sheet.

"Johnny! You can move your feet again!" Dallas yelled and I thought he was going to cry from happiness, but Dallas Winston _does not_ cry. Not in front of people at least.

"Yeah. I guess I'll walk again after all." Johnny said and he looked at me with a grin that told me everything was going to be back to normal. Suddenly, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry burst through the door.

"Johnny! Johnny, Darry told us you can feel and move your feet again! How you doin' buddy?" Soda asked.

"I'm fine and yeah, I can feel and move my feet again. Look." Johnny said and showed everyone his feet. They were still badly burned and it would be a while before he was ready to wear and walk in shoes again, but at least he would walk again! I only hoped he didn't have to have rehab to _learn_ how to walk again. I hoped it would still be instinct and natural. I knew, though, he would have to get used to walking on burned feet.

"Think you can walk now?" Steve asked. Johnny shrugged.

"I dunno. I could try." Johnny said.

"Oh no you don't. I'm goin' to get the doc and see what he thinks." Darry said and Johnny stayed put. I guess he wasn't sure whether or not to try and move yet. He sat up straighter and we all knew that he _would_ walk again, because he then realized he still had burns on his back. He gasped in pain and sank back onto the bed.

"Easy, Johnny. Don't over do it now." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah. We can't have you gettin' hurt." Steve put in.

"Take it easy, buddy." I said and sat down again in my chair. Darry came back with the doctor.

"So, Mr. Cade, I hear you can move your feet again. Let's see." The doctor said in a voice that I knew meant he didn't believe us. I looked at Soda, who just shrugged. The doctor gently lifted Johnny's foot to examine it.

"Move your foot, Johnny." He commanded. Johnny looked at me and then he moved his foot. The doctor nearly dropped his foot in surprise.

"This is incredible! See if you can rotate your ankle, Johnny." I hoped that wouldn't hurt!

"Good! This is excellent! Johnny, can you move your legs?" The doc asked. Johnny nodded.

"Both of 'im." He said.

"Then let's see." Johnny carefully and painfully, I could tell, moved both of his legs.

"Excellent! Johnny Cade, at this rate and from what I'm seeing, you'll walk again after all!" The doctor said proudly. I had to hug Johnny. He was going to walk again!

"I'm not going to put in rehab because you can move your feet and legs, but you will have to have daily walking exercises until you don't hurt anymore. And no shoes for a little while. Not anything but slippers." At that, Steve laughed, but Darry shut him up with a slap on the back of the head. Steve glared at him and rubbed the back of his head. Johnny laughed.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"Ya'll." Johnny laughed. I started to laugh too and pretty soon, everyone in the room was laughing.


	3. Walking again

Chapter three- Walking again

Johnny looked at me with a look I was used to. Fear. He was scared. He was scared to start walking again. He was still badly burned and he wasn't sure if he could take the pain.

"C'mon, Johnny, you gotta try!" I said. Johnny looked at me.

"I-I don't know if I can, Pony. I'm just not sure I can." He said.

"Yes you can. You can do this, Johnny. If you can survive all those burns and all that heck we went through, you can walk again. You know you can!" I said, getting anxious. I wanted Johnny to walk again so he could go home and everything would be as it should be again. Back to normal. Johnny sighed. He closed his eyes and took in staggering breaths. I knew he was scared. He had that look in his eye. The one that reminded me of a lost puppy.

"I'm scared I won't really be able to walk again, Pone. And I'm scared that if I am able to, I'll fall and hurt myself." Johnny said after a little while. I could understand that. It was just that if Johnny didn't try, he never would walk again and things would never be the same.

"Please, Johnny, you gotta try. I ain't gonna let you fall, you know that." I said. It was up to me to help him walk today. I wanted to help him with his exercises.

"I just don't know…" Johnny said and I sighed. Johnny wasn't getting up unless I made him.

"Johnny, if you don't get up on your own, I'm gonna have to force you up." I said in a calm voice. Johnny's eyes widened. I think he was a little surprised that I would even _threaten_ to make him get to his feet. I had always been a little nervous around Johnny ever since he got hurt. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to hurt him. Not that I would on purpose; I just didn't want to hurt him on accident.

"Look Johnny, you gotta start walkin' again if you wanna go home." I said. Johnny looked at me.

"Back to that house? Back to where I'm not wanted? Where I'm hated? No way, Pony! I ain't never goin' back there!" Johnny said angrily and I knew it was from spite against his parents.

"I didn't mean there, Johnny. That ain't never been your home no how. I mean to our house; mine, Darry's and Soda's. You're gonna live with us." I said, smiling at the memory of Darry telling me my best friend was coming to stay. But he'd have to walk before the doc'd let him go.

"I don't know, Pony. You know it's hard enough on Darry and Soda already. I can't do that to ya'll." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. Darry and Soda both got raises. Steve, too." I said. Johnny's eyes widened again. "So you don't worry 'bout nothin'." I said. Johnny shrugged.

"I still don't know about walkin', Ponyboy. I just ain't sure. I want to walk again, but I just don't know." He said.

"Look, I ain't scared to get you up, now." I said, growing impatient. Johnny sighed. Johnny then winced in pain as he sat up. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it so tight, it went numb. I didn't know Johnny had that much strength. I helped him slowly stand up onto his feet. Johnny was surprised at how easy and virtually painless it had been…so far. Next came walking.

"Great! Now don't even think about walkin'. Just do it." I said. Johnny looked at me. His eyes were still huge and still had that lost puppy look, but they were also hard with determination. Johnny sighed and then he started to walk. He and I both were surprised at how easy it was for him. It was like nothing had ever happened, like his feet weren't even burned. They weren't burned too bad, though. His shoes had saved them and for some reason, his hands weren't burned bad, either. They were on the back with second degree burns, but it was his back and arms and neck that had the worst kind of burns. He had a few third degree burns on the back of his knees and his knee caps were burned pretty bad, too, so that made walking a little painful, but with all the pain medication he was on, Johnny could barely feel anything. At least that's how the doctor explained it to me.

"This ain't so hard after all." Johnny said and I knew he was as ready to go home as much as I was ready for him to.

"I'm gonna let go of you, now, Johnny, and you try and walk on your own." I said and Johnny nodded a nervous nod. He let go of my shoulder and he walked a little slowly to the other side of the room and back to me. I had to hug Johnny again.

"Johnny! You can walk again!" I said. Then Soda and Steve came into the room.

"What's goin' on?" Steve asked, not taking his eyes of Johnny. Johnny grinned.

"I can walk again, ya'll. Everything's gonna be back to normal. I can walk again."

**A/N-** HE'S WALKING!!!!!!


	4. Home again

Chapter four- Going home

Johnny's doctor was amazed at what he could do. He was amazed that he could walk again, and that good, too! I was a little amazed myself, but it was true. Within two weeks of his walking for the first time since the accident, Johnny was ready to come home. Darry and Soda were stressing out.

"I gotta go to work. Tell Johnny hi for me!" Soda yelled as he ran out the door, almost forgetting his shoes. I laughed as I yelled an "OK!" back to him. Darry had gotten the day off to get Johnny home.

"Everythin's gonna be back to normal." I said, but it was mainly to myself.

"As normal as it's gonna get." Darry said.

"Whatcha mean by that?" I asked.

"Johnny's still scared to death of Socs. And I think he's a little afraid of fire now, too." Darry said, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper. I knew what he meant. After all we've been through; I think both of us will steer clear of anything on fire.

"I think both of us'll steer clear of any burning churches from now on." I said. Darry nodded a nod that told me "you better".

"Anyway, the jumpiness in Johnny'll never go completely away. He'll always be afraid of Socs. That's just Johnny." I said and Darry nodded again, but this time it was a nod of agreement. Just then, Two-Bit walked into the living room with some of Darry's chocolate cake and a Pepsi.

"What ya'll talkin' 'bout?" Two-Bit asked. I shook my head.

"Nothin'."

"Well, 'nothin'' sure sounded like 'somethin''" Two-Bit said. He looked me over.

"Glory hallelujah, Ponyboy! Don't ya think ya need to do somethin' with that head of blonde hair ya got there?" He asked me.

"Shut up, Two-Bit. I ain't greased or combed it yet so lay off." I said as I walked towards the bathroom. My hair was still bleached blonde. We had only been away from the church for a month and two weeks. It hadn't worn off that much and it hadn't grown out that much, neither. Boy was I disappointed.

"Shut up, yourself." Two-Bit said cockily and I wanted to hit him. "Hey, any of ya'll seen Dally?" He asked.

"Nope. I ain't seen him since yesterday when he was up at the hospital with Johnny." I said.

"Darry, you seen him?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nope." Darry said, his eyes never leaving the paper. "Why?"

"Nothin'. It's just that Tim Shepard was lookin' for 'im the other night and I wanted to know if had been in a fight or somethin'." Two-Bit said, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"That's Dally for ya." I said, walking into the living room after I'd greased my hair back. Darry put down his paper and looked at the clock.

"Alright, guys, everbody load up!" He said and I then realized it was time to go get Johnny. Two-Bit immediately put down the cake and Pepsi and jumped up. I climbed into the cab next to Darry and Two-Bit jumped in the back of Darry's truck. After a few minutes, we drove up into the hospital parking lot.

"Ready?" Darry asked me. I nodded.

"Yep." I said. We found Johnny waiting for us in his room. There were crutches leaning up against the wall.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"Doc says to walk on these for two weeks." Johnny said.

"Boy, that stinks." I said.

"Yeah I know. I don't wanna do it." Johnny said.

"Yeah, but you are, little buddy." Darry said. Johnny didn't look too thrilled.

"Cheer up, Johnny. You's goin' home!" Two-Bit said and Johnny grinned.

"Yeah and boy will it feel good to be back home." Johnny agreed. Just then, Dallas walked into the room.

"Johnny, man, I hear you're goin' home." He said and Johnny nodded.

"Yep." He said.

"Great! Pretty soon, you'll be back comin' to the movies with me and Pony." He said. Johnny's eyes widened and I knew he was remembering what happened last time we went and saw a movie.

"Alright, maybe not that." Dally said, realizing what he had said.

"Don't worry, we'll find somethin' to do." I assured him and Johnny gave me a grateful look.

"Alright, Mr. Cade, you're free to go." The doctor said, coming into the room.

"Thanks, doc. For everything." Johnny said, and I handed him his crutches.

"C'mon, Johnnycake, let's go home." I said and Johnny nodded as he followed us outside. Two-Bit took his crutches and threw them in the back of the truck and he and Dally climbed into the back. We drove home and Johnny climbed out of the truck. He wasn't quite ready to jump yet and that was something I was both relieved about and hoping he would do so he could jump down and run places again. Johnny had Dally toss down his crutches and we walked into the house. We had decided that Soda's old bedroom would be Johnny's. We showed him to it and he put his crutches down on the bed.

"It's good to have ya back, Johnnycake." Two-Bit said.

"Thanks, Two-Bit. It's good to be back." Johnny said. I knew he was as happy to be home as much as we were to have him home.

**A/N-** Well, he's home! I've got something planned and it'll come up about chapter six!


	5. Two weeks

Chapter five: Two weeks

Two weeks went by for Johnny very slowly. They whirled past me. It's like I had slept the whole two weeks away. Maybe I had, I'll never know.

"Boy, am I glad this whole crutches thing is over!" Johnny said, throwing his crutches into the closet.

"I'll bet you are." I said. Johnny was finally ready to walk like nothing had ever happened. He was ready to act that way, too. The only thing that was different about him was his hair. He, Dally, and Darry were the only ones of the gang that didn't have grease in their hair. He thought it was still too short to grease and I had to agree on his part.

"Geez, Pony, you really messed up my hair in Windrixville." He said.

"Yeah well, mine ain't all that great, either, buddy." I said in defense. Johnny laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You." He said. I smiled back at him. Just then, Soda stuck his head in the door.

"Dally's here and he's askin' for you, Johnny." He said.

"What's he want?" Johnny asked. Soda shrugged.

"I dunno." He said and then he left for work.

"Let's go see what he wants." I said, getting off the bed where I had been sitting.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed. He and I made our way downstairs.

"Hey, Dal, what you want?" I asked.

"Nothin', just wanted to see if ya'll wanted to go see a movie or somethin'." Dallas said and I glanced at Johnny. His eyes were huge as he stared at Dally. I knew he was remembering what happened the last time we saw a movie. Johnny killed a Soc, that's what happened. And we ran away, resulting in the fire that had nearly cost Johnny not only his ability to walk, but his life, too. And I wasn't so sure I was ready to see a movie again, either.

"S-See a-a m-movie?" Johnny stuttered. Dal finally realized what he had just suggested. I guess things had gotten so back to normal, he had forgotten about the whole thing.

"Sorry, Johnny, I forgot." Dally said. Johnny shook his head and grinned.

"Don't be. Come on, let's go." He said and started for the door.

The movie wasn't all that great, but it wasn't all that bad, either. I guess it wasn't my thing. Johnny didn't like it that much either and neither did Dally. Finally, we got up and went home. I was glad we left. I thought I saw Cherry Valance and her friend Marcia at the concession stand. The last thing Johnny and I both wanted was Cherry and Marcia around. I mean, Cherry's my friend, but she hadn't seen Johnny since he got burned and he had been a little nervous about coming out today to the movies, but he had come anyway, knowing he had to get used to it sooner than later. I hoped this meant he was back to his old self. But then again, Johnny hadn't changed. He was still the gang's pet and still reminded us of a scared puppy. And when some Socs pointed to us and whispered, I knew he was really scared. He didn't have his switchblade on him; it was back at home. Dally had cursed under his breath and we high-tailed it. We were walking home when Dallas decided to head on over to Buck's to get the money Buck owed him. Johnny and I walked home in complete silence. There was nothing to talk about.

"Hey, you wanna go downtown?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Johnny said, trying to grin.

"Lemme run and tell Darry." I said. "You gonna be OK?" I asked. Johnny shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Go tell Dar." Johnny said and I shrugged and ran of to tell Darry. I burst thought the front door.

"Darry, me and Johnny are gonna go uptown!" I screamed and got a "Fine" from Darry. I ran out the door, nearly crashing into Two-Bit and Steve.

"Were you goin', Ponyboy? Where's Johnny?" Two-Bit asked.

"We're goin' uptown. Ya'll lookin' for Soda or Darry?" I asked, looking at Steve.

"Naw, just wanted to come by and see what ya'll's up to. See ya later." Steve said and I shrugged and left. I walked past the lot, where I had left Johnny. Where was he? Then I heard a yell. I ran around the corner to Johnny's house and saw Johnny backed up against it, his father advancing towards him with a real big stick in one hand and he was cussing at Johnny.

"You little good for nothin'! What you come back for? You ain't wanted by nobody, boy, nobody! You's just a good for nothin' hood! What were you thinkin', killin' that kid? You idiot! I'll teach you!" He said and he brought the stick into the air. At that, I set out in a dead run like I was in a track meet. I jumped on Johnny's father's back and started to pound on him.

"Johnny, run!" I screamed at him, but Johnny just stood there, trembling and staring in fear. "Get outta here!" I said. Johnny's father bucked me off of his back and I fell to the ground with a thud. Johnny continued to stand there. I knew he hadn't run before since he learned he could walk, but I also knew that he was just down right scared of his father, like he used to be and like he always would be.

"You! This is all your fault! I'll teach both of you a lesson!" He said. I looked at Johnny and I saw his eyes widen in terror. Then, all at once, Johnny ran up to his father and kicked him in the back, taking the stick and flinging it out into the street.

"Run, Pony, run!" He said and I scrambled to my feet and we took off running. Johnny's father was fast, though. He was already up and had that stick again. I knew we wouldn't make it to the lot before he caught up with us. We were as good as in big trouble, possibly within an inch of our lives.

"Get back here, you hoods!" Johnny's father screamed at us. I looked at Johnny. He was breathing hard from terror, but I could tell that running was as easy for him as walking was. Then, all at once, I tripped and without meaning to, brought Johnny down with me.

"Oof!" Johnny grunted as he fell, and for a moment I was scared I had hurt his back, but was relived when he hauled me to my feet. By that time, though, Johnny's father had caught up with us.

"You little hoods!" He cussed at us and I knew we were in for it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Steve and Two-Bit raced to the lot. They saw Johnny's father and how he had Johnny and me cornered and saw the stick. Two-Bit threw a punch at him and Steve took the stick and whacked it on the ground, breaking it.

"Hoods! You're all just a bunch of good for nothin' hoods!" Johnny's father screamed as he ran back to his house.

"And don't you even think about comin' back here again, boy! You do and I'll beat you so bad, you'll never walk again! And this time, there won't be no hope!" He said and Johnny cringed. He knew his father meant it and I did, too.

"Aw, shut up!" Two-Bit screamed and I knew he was about to cuss him out. Johnny was trembling and crying by then. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, he's gone." I said.

"Ya'll alright?" It was Darry.

"Yeah. Johnny's dad…" I started.

"I know. I heard." Darry said.

"Who didn't?" Two-Bit asked under his breath.

"Johnny? Johnny, you OK?" Darry asked. Johnny nodded, but I knew he was as scared of his dad as he was of Socs. His dad was as good as a Soc. He didn't care about what happened to Johnny and he didn't care if he left him within in an inch of death when he beat him. It made me mad.

"C'mon. Let's go home." I said and we all walked back to the house in silence.

**A/N- **Well, that went…well. –Robin


	6. Jumped!

Chapter six- Jumped!

Things didn't go well after Johnny's father almost caught us. First, Johnny about jumped at everything, even the blink of an eye. Second, Dally was in such a spitting rage that we almost had to cold-cock him just to get him to shut up. Third, Johnny wouldn't leave the house. And he wouldn't go to the lot, either. Fourth, Dallas and Tim Shepard got into a fight and Dallas broke a rib or two.

"You alright, Johnny?" I asked. Johnny didn't say anything; he just nodded.

"Come on, man, you gotta let it go. He can't hurt you here." I said.

"Yeah, Johnny, he even tries and he'll find himself out in Texas somewhere." Steve said and I had to laugh. Johnny didn't do anything. He just stared at the ceiling.

"Come on, Johnny, let's go do somethin'." I said, trying to get Johnny out of the house. Johnny didn't move.

"I-I'm scared, Pony." Johnny said in a quivering voice. I looked at Sodapop, who didn't say anything.

"I know you are, Johnny, but stayin' here ain't no way to live. Come on, let's go downtown to the movie house." I said. I was itching to get Johnny out again. His burns were healing pretty good. He could walk again. He didn't need to be afraid of his dad unless his dad was actually right there in his face.

"Alright. I guess I ain't gotta choice." Johnny said, sighing. He got up and we walked out of the house.

"Be careful!" We heard Soda call.

"We will!" We promised.

"Where we goin', Pone?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Downtown. I really don't wanna see a movie. What about you?" I asked.

"Naw, let's just walk around." Johnny said. I shrugged. We didn't have anything to do, so we just walked around, not really paying attention to where we were going. But we both stopped and stared when we realized where we were.

We were at the park. The park where Bob was killed. The park where our lives had changed forever.

"Gosh, this place doesn't exactly have good memories." Johnny said quietly and I looked at him. His eyes were huge with fear and remembering.

"I know." I said. And I was about to say that it was alright when a red mustang pulled up beside the park. Johnny yelped and I was getting a little nervous myself. Five Socs got out.

"Well, lookie here, boys." One of the Socs said. I gulped. Three of them were of the original five that jumped me and Johnny almost three months ago. "It's the little greasers that killed our good friend Bob." One snarled.

"Look, we don't want trouble…" I said, seeing how scared Johnny was.

"Shut up, kid! And it ain't you we're after; it's him." One said, pointing to Johnny. Johnny's eyes widened.

"Me?" He squeaked.

"Yeah, you, greaser." Another snapped and Johnny shut up, his eyes huger than I had ever seen him. He didn't even have his switchblade. It was _still_ at home.

"Look, just leave us alone." I said. Johnny looked like he was about to faint from fear and I didn't feel to great myself.

"How 'bout no, greaser? Get 'im, Jim!" One said and the Soc twisted my arms behind me and held them there. I fought against him, but he was a lot bigger and older than me. I watched as the remaining four surrounded Johnny, ready to avenge Bob's death. I struggled against Jim's strength as they threw a punch at Johnny, knocking him into the fountain.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed. The Socs didn't listen. I went crazy.

"Darry! Soda! Steve! Two-Bit! Dallas!" I screamed. No one came.

"Shut up!" Jim said as he pushed me to the ground. I continued to scream as Johnny struggled to wade out of the fountain, but the Socs blocked his every path. They pushed him back into the fountain and when he got up, pushed him again. Suddenly, someone ran past me. It was Dallas! And boy was he mad. Someone hauled me to my feet and I turned to see Soda.

"Soda! We gotta help Johnny!" I said, but when I looked back at the fountain, the Socs were gone. Johnny stood up, and I could tell he was trembling.

"Johnny!" I said as I ran to him. He had a bruise on his cheek, but otherwise, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "You alright, buddy?" Johnny nodded, but he was still shaking.

"Y-y-yeah." He said in a shaky voice. _Great. Dang Socs!_ I thought. Dally was facing in the direction of which the Socs had run and he was cussing them good.

"Johnny, it's alright, buddy. They're gone now." Soda assured him and I was relieved when Johnny relaxed a little.

"T-t-t-they wanted revenge for me killing Bob." Johnny said. Dally had walked back to us by then.

"Don't worry, Johnny. They ain't ever gonna hurt you again, I promise." He said in a calming voice.

"Thanks, Dal. Thanks, Soda. How' you find us?" Johnny asked in a steadier voice.

"We heard Pony hollerin'." Soda said as he grinned at me. I didn't grin back and neither did Johnny or Dally, but Soda kept on smiling.

"Come on, Johnny, we gotta get that bruise checked out." Soda said and we walked back to our house in pure silence.

**A/N-** Exactly one year ago, I began to read the Outsiders for the first time in English class. I thought I'd just say that with my "anniversary" update!


	7. The Letter in the Book

Chapter Seven- The Letter in the Book

"What happened?" Darry asked as soon as he saw Johnny.

"We got jumped by Bob's friends." I said, looking at Johnny, who was as jumpy as he'd ever been.

"They didn't hurt you too bad?" Darry asked.

"Well, take a gander at Johnny's face! If that ain't bad, I dunno what is!" Soda said, pointing at Johnny's left cheek.

"Gosh, that is bad." Darry said and he made Johnny sit down. The bruise had swollen and it looked like it hurt really bad. I felt a little guilty. They hadn't done a thing to me, but they had just scarred Johnny again in a way that only some people could see. He still had the scar from Bob's rings on his face and his burns had left bad scarring in a few places. The back of his hands and parts of his neck were the only visible scars when he had his jacket on, but he didn't tonight. Darry disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bag of ice.

"Here." He said, handing it to Johnny.

"Thanks, Dar." Johnny said, reaching out a shaky hand to take the ice bag.

"Hey, Johnny, they ain't gonna hurt you here. Dal went out to find 'em, you know he did. And they ain't never gonna hurt you again." I said, but Soda and Darry shook their heads.

"No, all that's gonna do is make them want revenge on Dallas's friends, aka US." Soda said and I knew he was right. _God, please don't let Dally do something rational!_ I thought and I looked at Johnny. He was leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed and he breathed in raspy gasps.

"Hey, they're gone now." Soda said in a reassuring voice, the same voice he used when I had nightmares. Tonight would surely give not only me nightmares, but Johnny, too.

"Well, ya'll get in the bed 'fore too long, got it?" Darry said and we nodded, even Johnny, who had settled down a little.

"Alright. See ya in the mornin', Darry." I said. I was pretty tired myself. I decided to go to bed.

"You gonna be OK, Johnnycake?" I asked. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah." He managed to say. I looked at Soda, who just shrugged.

"Alright then. Night, ya'll." I said and went into my bedroom. I went to the window and stared out at the chilly night. What had we ever done to those Socs? Sure, Johnny had killed Bob, but it was in self-defense! I sat down at my desk. I spied mine and Johnny's copy of _Gone with the Wind_ on the corner and I picked it up. I flipped through its pages, trying to find our spot. A slip of paper fell out and I picked it up curiously.

_Ponyboy,_

_I asked the nurse to give you this book so you can finish it._

I about gasped. It was Johnny's handwriting.

_She gave me this paper so I can tell you a few things. I know I'm dyin', Pony. Nobody can hide that from me no more. I know. I just keep getting tireder and tireder. I can't help it. But you wanna know somethin', Ponyboy? I don't care no more. Savin' those little kids are worth all this heck we're going through. It was all worth it. If I could relive everythin', I wouldn't change a thing, really, 'sides the fact that I killed Bob. That I would do over. Anyway, don't fight no more, Pony. Fightin' ain't no good. Tell Dallas that. I know he's gonna say you're crazy and to shut up, but tell him that for me. Tell Soda to keep grinnin', Two-Bit to keep puttin' his two-bits in, Steve to keep workin' on cars, Darry to work a little less and find time for fun, and tell Dallas to look at a sunset. As for you, Pony, stay gold. Don't change. Don't stop lookin' at sunsets, readin' books, or readin' poetry by that guy that wrote that poem. Don't stop bein' you. Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold._

_Your buddy, Johnny_

I put the letter down. Why had Johnny written all those things? What did he mean by "stay gold?"

"Pony?" It was Soda.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"Whatcha doin'? Why are you cryin'?" He asked. It suddenly occurred to me that hot tears were falling down my face.

"Read this, Soda." I said, handing him the letter. Soda read it.

"What did he mean, "stay gold?"" I asked. Soda shrugged.

"I dunno, Pony. Ask him, but I'd wait till this shock of bein' jumped has passed, kay?" He said. I nodded and folded the paper back up and put it in page 126.

"He sleepin'?" I asked and Soda nodded.

"Out like a light. Get some rest, kiddo. I'm gonna sleep in Darry's chair 'case Johnny has a nightmare. You need me, you call me." He said and I grinned at him.

"Kay, Soda, night." I said. He ruffled my hair before he left. I climbed into bed. I still couldn't make high or low of what Johnny had meant. Yeah, I'd ask him about it. But only when the jumping was a memory in not only hid mind, but mine, too.

**A/N- **Well, happy belated Halloween! That letter Johnny wrote to Johnny is the part that I always BAWL over! I CRY MY EYES OUT! Anyway, please review!


	8. Randy and a Secret Told

Chapter Eight- Randy and a Secret Told

For three days, Johnny didn't say hardly anything. He merely shrugged, nodded, or shook his head at every answer. Soda and I became really worried about him. No matter what we said, we couldn't worm whatever was worrying him out of him.

"C'mon, Johnny, you gotta crack sometime." Steve said. Johnny just stared at his shoes.

"I don't wanna talk about it, guys." Johnny said quietly and we left him alone. Everyone, that is, except Dally.

"Johnny, you're hidin' somethin'. C'mon and break. What is it?" Dallas asked and I knew Johnny wasn't going to say anything. Dally would just have to come to see the fact that Johnny wasn't going to break…at least, not any time soon.

"Johnny?" I asked. Johnny was fast asleep on the couch. He hadn't said much in the past five days. Not since we got jumped. I gently touched him on the shoulder and he jerked awake in surprise and fear.

"It's OK, Johnny, 'just me." I said. He was as jumpy as ever, literally. He wasn't even this jumpy after Bob jumped and beat him so bad almost six months ago.

"Oh, Pony, it's just you." He said.

"Why? Who'd you think it was?" I asked, sitting down on the foot of the couch.

"Nobody." Johnny answered.

"Bob's friends?" I asked. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, Bob's friends." He said quietly.

"Look, Johnny, as long as you stick with us, you don't have to worry about them. They ain't nothin' but a pack of stupid dogs who don't ever learn nothin'." I said and I wonder vaguely if Dally had found them the other night. We hadn't heard heads or tails of him and I prayed that he didn't get himself jailed again.

"I know, Pone, it's just that…" Johnny said and I waited for him to go on. He didn't say anything else.

"C'mon, Johnny, let's go see if we can find Dally." I said. Johnny looked at me and shrugged. He grabbed his jeans jacket and we started out.

We walked for about two blocks to the intersection that would take you downtown. We turned towards downtown, thinking that Dally could be at the Dingo. A sudden blast from a car horn made us both jump. There was a blue mustang trailing us. Johnny yelped and his eyes held a fear that only a few people could see. He recognized that Mustang. And so did I. Randy Adderson climbed out.

"Hey, Ponyboy." He said in greeting.

"Hey, Randy." I said. I looked at Johnny. He had turned his back to us and had flipped up the collar of his jeans jacket. I guess he was hoping Randy wouldn't recognize him as the person he and Bob had nearly beat to death six months ago.

"Johnny?" Randy asked and Johnny's shoulders dropped. Randy had recognized him. Johnny turned around and faced Randy.

"I thought you had died!" Randy said and Johnny shrugged.

"Nearly everybody did." He grumbled. "S'not like I matter enough to anyone anyway."

"Shut up talkin' like that!" I spat. "You matter to the gang!" Johnny shrugged and looked at his shoes.

"How's it goin', Randy?" I asked.

"Pretty good. How ya'll?" Randy said.

"Good I guess." I said. I looked at Johnny, but he just kept staring at his shoes.

"Glad to see you're better, Johnny. Glad to see you walkin' again! The papers said you'd be paralyzed!"

"Yep." Johnny said, not looking up.

"Well, Randy, we gotta go. See ya 'round." I said and Randy waved goodbye as we continued our search for Dally.

"Johnny? You alright, buddy?" Soda asked in a worried voice at dinner that night. Johnny shrugged and continued to pick at his food.

"You sure?" Darry asked. Johnny shrugged again and I looked at my brothers. Johnny hadn't said anything since we had run into Randy. We had managed to find Dallas, and that was a good thing. He was still on the look for the Socs that jumped me and Johnny.

"Yeah. I think I'm goin' to bed. Night, ya'll." Johnny said and he went to his room. Soda nudged me.

"You better go talk to him." He said and I looked at Darry, who just nodded. I got up and I followed Johnny into the room.

"Alright, Johnny, what's up?" I asked. Johnny looked at me, then at the wall.

"You know when Bob and Randy and their friends jumped me?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, when they did, they threatened me. Not just me in particular, but you guys, the gang, too. They swore that we'd all get what was comin' to us, that we ain't worth nothin'. Randy and Bob both said those words. And they weren't drunk, Pony. They meant it." He said. Then I knew why he had gotten so jumpy when Randy had stopped us in town.

"Johnny, he ain't gonna hurt us. Bob's dead, you know that, and Randy's just plan tired of fightin'." I said.

"I dunno, Pone. Just watch out for him."

**A/N-** Well, sorry for the shorty, but I have some other stories to update!

Please review!

-Robin


	9. Missing

Chapter Nine- Missing

"I will, Johnny, but there's somethin' else I need to talk to you about." I said and I went into my room and grabbed _Gone with the Wind_. I flipped open to page 126 and found Johnny's letter.

"I found this letter in the book. Why'd you write all them things, Johnny? You ain't dead! You ain't crippled! You've recovered!" I said. Johnny shrugged.

"Well, Pone, at the time that I wrote that I wasn't." He said. Memories came flooding back. Johnny in the burn ward…Johnny telling me he didn't want to die…The rumble…Me and Dallas going to see Johnny…Johnny slipping into a coma…Dallas robbing the store and getting shot by the police…Us running to the lot to help him…Us taking him to the hospital…Us hearing Johnny was alive…

"Yeah, well, you are now!" I said. I heard the front door open and slam and then heard Two-Bit and Steve's voices.

"Where the kids?" Two-Bit asked.

"In Johnny's room, talkin'. Johnny ain't been sayin' much lately." Darry answered.

"Who can blame the kid, he got jumped again!" Two-Bit said.

"Him and Ponyboy both." Soda added. "Ya'll seen Dally? Pony said he was down at the Dingo earlier."

"Naw, Dally ain't there now and we ain't seen him." Steve said. I turned away from the door and looked at Johnny.

"I wrote those things in case I didn't make it, Pony. You just never know if you're ever gonna have a chance to say those things to someone." Johnny said and I knew he was right.

"Well, it's OK now, Johnny." I said. Johnny didn't anything. He just sat there.

"Listen, I'll see ya in the mornin', OK?" I asked and Johnny nodded.

"See ya in the mornin'." I walked out into the kitchen.

"What did he say, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Well, me and him ran into Randy Adderson today…" I said.

"Bob's friend?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Bob's friend. He was one of the ones that beat Johnny." I said.

"What that big-shot want?" Two-Bit asked.

"He just wanted to talk." I said, not wanting _Two-Bit _to go out and look for trouble like Dallas. That's the last thing we needed: Another Dally.

"Yeah, well, he'd better watch it." Darry said in a low voice under his breath and I knew what he meant. Randy's a Soc; Johnny and I are greasers. I shrugged and began to wash the dishes with Soda. After that, I went to bed. I thought about what Darry had said. We all knew he meant it. I hated the gap.

I woke up the nest morning around ten o'clock. Darry and Soda had already left for work and I knew the rest of the gang wouldn't be by until later. I yawned and walked into the kitchen for a Pepsi. Johnny wasn't up yet.

_I gotta wake him up,_ I thought. I finished my Pepsi, put the bottle in the sink, and knocked on Johnny's door.

"Johnny? You up?" I asked. I didn't get an answer.

"Johnny?" I asked, opening the door.

Johnny's bed was empty. In fact, the whole house was empty. I knew Johnny wasn't anywhere in the house. Johnny was missing.

"Soda! Steve!" I called as I neared the DX where Steve and Soda worked. Steve wheeled out from under a car and Soda put down what he was working on. Both had oil and car grease on their faces, but it wasn't like they never had grease on their heads or faces before.

"What is it, Pony? What's wrong? Where's Johnny?" Soda asked. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Johnny's missing!" I panted.

"What?!" Steve said, suddenly alert. "Where'd he go?"

"I dunno. I woke up and he was gone!" I said.

"Dang it. Where do you think he went?" Soda asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "But we gotta go find him!" I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go find Darry and you go to the Dingo to find Dallas. That's probably where he is. If he ain't there, he's at Buck's and you don't go over there, you hear?" Soda asked. I nodded. "Steve, you go find Two-Bit, wherever the heck he may be." Steve was off.

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving?" I asked Soda as I trotted after him.

"Maybe, but we gotta find Johnny. I deal with the boss later." Soda said and I nodded. I ran to the Dingo to find Dally. He wasn't there, but Tim Shepard was.

"Tim!" I said. Tim turned.

"What is it, kid?" He asked gruffly, but not like he didn't care.

"You seen Dally?" I asked.

"Nup. Probably at Buck's." Tim said and I was growing frustrated.

"Dang it! I gotta find him!" I said.

"Why?"

"Johnny's missin'." I said.

"The quiet kid?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Tim, Soda and Darry won't let me go to Buck's, but I gotta find Dally! This is important!" I said.

"Well, come on. I'll go in and find Dallas for you." Tim said and I sighed with relief. I ran after Tim and we reached Buck's. Luckily, Dallas was there and not inside. In fact, it looked like he had just arrived.

"Dally!" I called. Dallas turned around and looked at me.

"Ponyboy, what are you doin' here?" He asked.

"Dally, we need your help! Johnny's missin'!" I said. Dally stared at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"The black-haired kid's missin'." Tim said and Dally's eyes flashed fire.

"Johnny's missing? Well, what are we waitin' for?" Dally said and we took off to meet the rest of the gang.

By the time night rolled in, we still hadn't found Johnny.

"Hey, Pony, we're gonna find him, buddy!" Soda said and I hoped he was right. We were heading to the house to see if Johnny had showed up there while we were out looking. Just as we passed the lot, something caught my eye. I nudged Soda and pointed.

There, on the other side of the lot, was a dark heap. It was Johnny.

"Johnny!" I yelled and I reached him first. He was on his side and unconscious…or dead, I wasn't sure. I looked at Soda. Soda, like he had done six months before, leaned down and tuned Johnny over. Johnny had been beaten just about as bad as last time. His scar that Bob had left on his cheek was cut wide open. His face was bruised badly and in the fading light, I saw a few dark spots on his black T-shirt. Dang it! It was the Socs again! I was trembling and Steve put his hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Easy, Ponyboy." He said. I looked back at Johnny. He was still breathing.

"Johnny? Johnnycake? You OK, kid?" Soda asked. Johnny moved a little and opened his eyes.

"Guys? Soda?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's us." Soda answered.

"What happened?" Two-Bit demanded. "Who did this?" Johnny took in a ragged breath.

"Randy."

**A/N-** Uh oh, Randy had better watch it!

As I say all the time, I write with my fingers, not my brain, so if you see any typos or something, blame my fingers, not my intelligence. So blame the fingers!

Poor Johnny!

-Robin


	10. Revenge

Chapter Ten- Revenge

We helped Johnny get to his feet and we started to make our way towards home. Johnny could hardly walk he was in so much pain. Darry finally had to carry him inside. He put him down carefully on the couch and Soda went to get some peroxide and rags to clean up Johnny's cuts.

"Randy Adderson? Randy?" I asked. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, he and his friends showed up and said that it was revenge for killing Bob." Johnny said.

"Were they drunk?" Steve asked. Johnny shook his head.

"No." He said quietly. "They saw me walking by the lot and snuck up behind me and scared me. I ran across the lot, but Randy and his friends, the others who tried to drown you, Pony, grabbed me and one held me still while Randy cussed me out and threatened me. They said if they ever see my face again, they'll kill me and whoever's with me."

I and the others, even Dally, were quiet and waited for Johnny to go on.

"Anyway," Johnny continued, "Randy got Bob's rings. Bob's parents gave them to him after they buried him. He showed them to me and then he punched me. He did it hard, too. He said that he wanted to give me a scar to remember what I did. Like I don't have that already!" Johnny said and I knew he was referring to his burns.

"They beat me until one of them pulled a blade. They cut me up pretty bad." Johnny said, indicating the deep gashes on his sides. So that's why his shirt was dark with spots!

"They kicked me and punched me until I guess I passed out. The next thing I know, you guys are there." He put in quietly. Soda poured some of the peroxide onto a rag and pressed it gently to Johnny's scar on his face. Johnny hissed and cursed under his breath.

"Ow, Soda, that hurts!" He said. Suddenly, Dally began to curse up a storm and stomped out of the house in such a rage that I had never even seen before. I mean, I've seen Dallas mad, but never _that_ mad.

"Dally!" I said as I ran out after him.

"What do you want, kid?" He growled.

"Where in God's name are you goin'?" I asked.

"Where do you think I'm goin', Pony?! I'm goin' to get revenge! And ain't you or anybody else in there gonna stop me!"

"I ain't stoppin' ya. I want revenge, too, but Dallas, you can't go out there and kill Randy, no matter how much you want to. You know you can't." I said.

"I don't care, Pony!" Dally screamed and I knew he meant it. He would kill Randy if he got a hold of him.

"Look, Dal, I want revenge, too, but you heard what Johnny said the night of the rumble. "Fightin's useless.' And there's somethin' else, Dally. You go out there and kill Randy and then him and Bob's friends will just be after Johnny more. They might come lookin' for him and kill him! Do you want that, Dally?" I nearly screamed the last sentence at him. He had nearly gotten himself killed because he thought Johnny had died. "Do you _want _them to kill Johnny?"

"No! An you're lucky I ain't beatin' the tar out of you right now!" Dally said and I knew that he was right. He was saving his anger for Randy.

"Look, all I'm gonna do it ruff him up a bit." Dally said.

"I know you, Dally, and that ain't all you're gonna do." I said. Dally's eyes flickered fire and he started to scream at me again.

"Why you little…" He said and I knew he was about to pound me.

"DALLY! COOL IT!" I turned to find Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit. "Pony's right, that ain't all you're gonna do. We ain't gonna let you go out there and get yourself jailed again, Dallas, so you might as well get your butt back in that house!" Dally glared at Darry, but he didn't start a fight like I thought he would. Darry was our unofficial leader and the oldest of the gang and Dally knew not to mess with him, though Darry knew not to mess with him.

"And what if I don't want to, Curtis?" Dally said and Darry stepped closer to him.

"We'll make you. Look, there's a kid in there who needs you, so you just get your butt in there." Dallas glared at him again, but he stomped back to the house.

"That was pretty stupid of you, kid." Two-Bit said and I knew he was right. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, talked to Dallas Winston like that and got away with it.

"I didn't think." I said, shrugging.

"That's for sure." Darry said and I turned and we all walked back into the house. I understood how Dally was feeling. I wanted revenge against Randy, too. He had gone too far this time.

**A/N- **Boy, did Pony ever get lucky!

Please review!

-Robin


	11. Missing Again

Chapter Eleven- Missing Again

Another month passed and Johnny slowly started to recover from the beating Randy had given him. Dally was all wildfire. He wanted revenge.

"Johnny?" Darry asked. I looked up. Darry had his head poked in Johnny's room.

"Get up." Darry said and in a minute, Johnny appeared.

"What?" Johnny asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"It's Dally. He wants revenge on Randy for what he did to you, Johnny, and we can't talk any sense into him. Maybe you can?" Soda asked and Johnny stared at the ground. I knew he hated to think that Dal could get jailed again for getting revenge for something that happened to him.

"Yeah, Soda, I'll talk to him." Johnny said. "I'll go find him. He's probably at the Dingo."

"I'll go with you." I said.

"Oh no you don't, mister. You got homework." Darry reminded me. Thank God summer is only a few months off!

"That's alright, Pony, I can go on my own." Johnny said and I shrugged.

"Okay. Be careful." I said. Johnny grabbed his jean jacket and walked out of the house. I stalked off to my room to do my homework. It was pretty easy. I was done really quick. I went into the living room to see if Johnny had come back yet.

"Hey Soda." I said and Soda looked up at me.

"Hey, Pony." He said and looked back towards the TV. He was tired. He had had a pretty busy day at work.

"Johnny back yet?" I asked.

"No, you know, he ain't. It's been what, an hour?" Soda asked and I nodded. An hour was about right.

"I'll go find him." I said.

"Be careful, Ponyboy." Soda warned and I shrugged. I nearly ran out of the house and I _did_ run down the street. Where was Johnny? I knew I needed to get my strength back into my legs anyway. I had been sitting for an hour and they were about asleep.

I ran to the Dingo. It wasn't very far from Pickett and Sutton. I peered in the window and Dallas and Tim Shepard were talking.

"Dally!" I said as I walked in. Johnny had been right.

"Hey, Pony! Whatcha up to?" Dallas asked.

"Nothin'. I came to find Johnny. He's been gone about an hour and I came to find him." I said. Dally gave me a look that told me Johnny hadn't been at the Dingo all day and that Dallas hadn't seen him.

"Oh God, Dally, please tell me you've seen Johnny!" I said.

"Naw, kid, I ain't seen him. C'mon! If those Socs have got to him again, I'll kill them, I swear!" Dallas said and he cursed under his breath.

­­­

"Ya'll find him?" I called to Soda and Steve.

"Naw! He ain't no where!" Steve yelled beak.

"You check the lot?" Darry asked Dally.

"He ain't there. Me an' Pony checked." Dally said and I nodded. We had. And we hadn't found Johnny.

"Well were the heck would he be?" Darry asked, growing angry.

"I don't know, but I think I got a pretty good idea." Dallas said and he started to stomp down the street.

"Dally! Were are you goin'?" I asked as I and the others trotted down the street after him. Dally didn't say anything and he kept stomping down the street. I then knew where he was headed. To the drive-in. We got there and Dally scanned the parking lot for someone. Then he proceeded to stomp over to a red mustang in such a rage, I thought the pavement would crack.

"Open up, Adderson! I got a word for you!" Dally said and Randy climbed out.

"Whatcha want, greaser?" Randy asked and I'm sure that if he had known he was talking to Dally Winston, he wouldn't have said that. Dally picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright, talk, where's Johnny?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"The one who killed Bob? Oh, we showed him." Randy said and Dally tightened his grip on his collar.

"What did you do to him?"

"Look man, I don't want trouble." Randy said.

"Too bad. When you beat up Johnny the first time, you asked for trouble. And yer friend Bob deserved what he got! Now tell me, where's Johnny?" Dally said in a dangerous voice.

"H-He's in Oklahoma City. We jumped him and ditched him there!" Randy said in a scared voice, knowing Dallas was about to blow his top. Dally threw Randy against the car and stormed back towards me and the gang.

"Where's Johnny?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oklahoma City." Dally grumbled.

"Where are you goin', Dal?" Darry asked as we walked after him.

"I'm goin' to find Johnny, where'd ya think?" Dallas nearly screamed in Darry's face.

"If yer goin', we's comin', too." Steve said and Dally didn't say anything. I glanced at Soda, who shrugged. We followed Dally down the street towards home. We were going to Oklahoma City.

**A/N- OK, guys, this is it for this story. Hope you've enjoyed. Anyway, the sequel will be here VERY soon so keep your eyes pealed! Thanks to all my reviewers and keep reviewing! Until then, see ya!**

**-Robin**


End file.
